Tommy Pickles and The Nintendo 3DS
by kirbyfan64
Summary: Tommy wishes for something awesome to happen, when out of nowhere comes...actually, I've said too much already.
1. Chapter A

Once upon a time, Tommy, Chuckie, Phil, Lil, Dil, and Kimi were playing their version of 4-Square in the Finster's backyard. Tommy was playing just like the rest of them, only he was sad. When the ball came to him the 5th time, he purposely didn't catch it.

"What's the matter, Tommy?" Chuckie asked.

"We've been playing this same game every day for 100 bazillion years, that's like a whole week, and I'm sick of it." answered Tommy.

"Well, that's ok." Chuckie said.

"Thank you. Now, I was thinking..." Tommy started to say.

"Hey! I know how we could make it more fun!" Kimi shouted.

"How?" Phil asked.

"Well, we always throw the ball the same way, right?" asked Kimi.

"Right." Phil, Lil, and Chuckie all answered at the same time.

"So let's throw it the other way!" Kimi shouted.

"Good idea!" Chuckie replied.

"Let's do it!" Phil and Lil shouted at once.

All the babies except Dil and Tommy continued to play with the ball except now they threw it to the person to their right instead of their left.

"No, guys. That's not what I meant." Tommy said.

Tommy tried to get the other babies attention, but they just ignored him and played with the ball. When the ball came around to Tommy, he again purposely didn't catch it.

"Tommy, why didn't you catch it?" Chuckie asked. "We made it a different game." he said.

"Yes, but that's not what I meanted." Tommy replied. "What I meanted is I want something to happen that can probably never happen again." he continued.

"Like what?" asked Chuckie.

"I don't know, maybe, something to fall out of the sky." Tommy answered.

All of a sudden, something on fire came shooting down from the sky so fast, Superman would need to work out for at least a month and then race it immediately after he was done if he was going to race against it.

"Tommy look out!" Chuckie shouted because the thing was headed right for Tommy.

Chuckie jumped onto Tommy to get him out of the way and all the other babies except Dil ran away in the opposite direction. A second later, the thing made it to the ground. Tommy, Chuckie Phil, Lil, and Kimi got up, and what they saw was a wide, but not very deep, hole in the ground.

"Do you think the thing that was falling from the sky landed in here?" Chuckie asked.

"I don't see anything." Phil responded.

"Something was falling?" Tommy said.

"Guys, look!" Lil shouted as she pointed at the tree.

All the other babies, including Dil, looked at the tree.

"What's wrong with the tree?" Tommy asked.

"No, it's not the tree, it's that branch." Lil said as she pointed more accurately at where she wanted them to look.

The other babies looked at where Lil was pointing, and saw something black and rectangular.

All the babies except Lil and Dil gasped at the rectangular thing for a few moments.

"Go get it, Chuckie." Tommy said.

"What?" Chuckie asked.

"Climb the tree, and get that thing." Tommy answered.

"Why me? Chuckie asked.

"Because, since Angelica's not here, you're the only one who's climbed it before.

"I only climbed it a little though." Chuckie replied.

"Yes, but that was a long time ago. Since you climbed it a little back then, you should be able to climb it alot now." said Tommy.

"Tommy's gots a point." Kimi said.

"No he doesn't. I would need to practice to get better." Chuckie corrected.

"True, but you're the strongerest of us all." Tommy said.

"You really think so?" Chuckie asked.

"Yep." answered Tommy.

"Well, I am." Chuckie said blushing. "I'll do it!" Chuckie shouted.

Chuckie ran over to the tree and started climbing it.

"You said what you said just to get him to climb the tree, didn't you?" Phil asked after he walked over to Tommy.

"Yeah." Tommy answered.

Chuckie made it to the top of the tree and grabbed the black, rectangular thing. Before he grabbed it, he noticed it had a tiny little crack on the front. Chuckie then carefully climbed down and handed the thing to Tommy.

"Do you think it does anything?" Lil asked.

"Maybe." Tommy answered.

Tommy wanted to see if the black, rectangular thing was something that could be opened. When he tried to open it, he succeeded. When it was opened, two screens were on the inside. All the babies expect Dil oohed and aahed.

"This must be some super special device from the footure." Tommy said.

"Turn it on!" Phil yelled.

Tommy pushed every button on the device until it came on.

"Ooh." all the babies except Dil said.

"See if it has any games." Chuckie said.

"And if it does, make sure it's not a violent video game, because my mommy says violent video games will give you ajeda." Kimi said.

"What?" Tommy asked.

"Ajeda!" Kimi shouted.

"What?" Tommy asked.

"Ajeda!" Kimi shouted.

"What?" Tommy asked.

"Ajeda!" Kimi shouted.

"What?" Tommy asked.

"Ajeda!" Kimi shouted.

"What?" Tommy asked.

"Ajeda!" Kimi shouted.

"Can we stop now, please?" Lil asked.

"What?" Tommy asked. "I mean, sure." he answered.

Tommy pushed the first square button on the bottom screen of the device seeing if it was a game. This square button had a picture of a baby in a red hat riding a green dinosaur. When he did this, a lightning bolt struck the device. Tommy accidentally dropped the device as him and his friends were blown away a few feet. When the babies looked up again, they saw the same green dinosaur from the bottom screen button in front of the device. The babies then said things like "Whoa" and "What the?".

"I don't know what's more bizarre, this green guy or the fact any of this is happening." said Phil.

"Yoshi! Yoshi! Yoshi! Yoshi! Yoshi!" the dinosaur shouted over and over.

"What's he saying?" Kimi asked.

"Yoshi." Tommy answered.

"Yes, I know he's saying 'Yoshi', but what does it mean?" asked Kimi.

"I don't know." Tommy answered.

"Hey, maybe the device can tell us what he's saying." Phil said.

Tommy walked over to the device and picked it up. When he picked it up, he noticed that it got turned off when it was struck by the lightning, so he turned it back on.

"Which of these buttons do you think will help us?" Tommy asked.

All the other babies except Dil walked over to Tommy.

"Maybe the one with the music thing on it." Chuckie suggested.

Tommy pushed the button Chuckie suggested.

"What do we do now?" Tommy asked.

"I don't know." answered Chuckie.

The dinosaur took the device from Tommy and used the feature Tommy already went to record his voice. When he played the recording back, it was translated into English and what was heard was "Just do what I just did over and over and we'll be able to talk." The babies once again oohed and aahed. The dinosaur gave the device back to Tommy. Tommy figured out how to make and play recording based on what he saw the dinosaur do, and if he didn't have to start a new recording every 10 seconds, it would've sounded like the following.

"My name is Yoshi. The device that you have found is called a Nintendo 3DS. Not too long ago, the evil wizard Kamek kidnapped all the babies who lived on my island because he knew 7 of them had a star that could help him destroy the universe. Ironically, his minions dropped 3 of the star babies, and later, two more of them. Those babies were helping me and my relatives get across my island so I could stop Kamek. But then some kid decided to hack into my game and change the story around a little. Now, after World 3-5, Kamek steals all the babies who were helping me and leaves me helpless. So, I have been taking this 3DS from house to house trying to find new babies who can help me until I save the babies, and I can put my game back the way it's supposed to be."

All the babies except Dil looked at Yoshi in confusion.

Yoshi sighed then took the device from Tommy. He recorded his voice again and now what he said was "Will you help me?".

The babies then said many different ways to say "yes" all at once. Yoshi then nodded to show he was glad the babies agreed to help him. He then snuck inside the house without the adults seeing him, and came out with a piece of paper and a pen. On the paper, he drew pictures of the kinds of babies he needed. When Yoshi was done drawing, he handed the paper to Tommy.

"What's it say?" Chuckie asked.

"Well, this first baby here is obviously me, so I'm not gonna waste time reading it." Tommy said. "But, the baby with an umbrella so Yoshi can fly in the wind, I don't really know." he continued.

Tommy looked around his friends and when he looked at Lil's dress, he realized that it would be able to do the same thing as the other baby's umbrella.

"Lil, you're the umbrella baby." Tommy said.

Lil said absolutely nothing.

"Did you hear me?" Tommy asked.

"Yes, but I don't see why you expect me to think it's a big deal." Lil replied.

"Whateber, we now need a baby monkey whose verly strong." said Tommy.

Tommy then looked at Dil.

"I pick Dil." Tommy said.

"Dil? Why do you pick Dil?" asked Chuckie.

"Because he's the monkeyerest of us." answered Tommy.

"True, but you said I'm the strongerest." said Chuckie.

"I lied." said Tommy.

Chuckie then got angry.

"Now, which one of us has a magnet?" Tommy asked.

Nobody said anything for a few seconds.

"Anybody?" asked Tommy.

"Oh wait, I know." said Phil.

Phil then ran in the house and came back out with a magnet.

"Who's is that?" Tommy asked.

"Mine" Phil answered.

"Where'd you get it?" Tommy asked.

"You don't need to know." Phil answered.

"Ok." Tommy said.

Tommy then looked at the paper and saw that there were no more babies needed.

"Sorry Chuckie and Kimi, we're all out of babies." Tommy said.

Yoshi then recorded his voice again. It was translated into "So you guys can show the grown-ups the other babies are in the game if they wonder where they are."

"Hey wait a minute, we're going into the game. Nobody told me we were going into the game." Lil said. "Why didn't anybody tell me we were going into the game?" she asked.

As Lil went on and on, Yoshi put each baby except Chuckie and Kimi on his back. Yoshi turned the game on and then jumped into the 3DS. Even though they were in the game now, Lil still kept talking.

"Could you please stop talking?" Yoshi asked.

"Wait, you can talk now?" Tommy said confused.

"Oh right, I forgot to tell you. In here, I can talk." Yoshi said. "And once you hear me talk in here, you can hear me talk out there too." he continued.

Yoshi then came up with an idea. He then reached out and pilled Chuckie and Kimi into the 3DS.

"Hello." Yoshi said to Kimi and Chuckie just before throwing them back into the real world.

"That was weird." Chuckie said.

"Let's go!" Tommy yelled.

"Actually guys, I can only use one baby at a time." Yoshi said. "Right now I need Phil." he continued.

"Then what are the rests of us supposed to do?" asked Lil.

"You can wait with the storks." answered Yoshi.

3 storks then flew down to Yoshi and put each baby except Phil into a bag.

"This was not in the job description." Tommy said just before the storks flew off.

"Ok, now let's go." Yoshi said just before he started running to the right.


	2. Chapter B

Yoshi, the Rugrats, and other Yoshis of different colors went through hundreds of levels. They also met a new baby, Baby Bowser.

"Are you guys done?" Chuckie asked.

"No, we're just taking a break." Yoshi answered.

**AWKWARD SILENCE THAT SEEMS LIKE AN ETERINTY!**

"So...anyway...where's that new baby you found?" asked Kimi.

"He should be right behind me." Yoshi answered.

Yoshi then turned around and didn't see Baby Bowser.

"That's weird."

The camera then slowly moved over to the corner of Chuckie's house while eerie music played and Baby Bowser was peering over the corner. He then turned around and was facing Angelica.

"So if I help you take over your planet, I can be the princess of it?" Angelica asked.

"Yes." Baby Bowser confirmed. "All you have to do is take me to the top of that tower you mentioned earlier." he said.

"I just told you about it." Angelica said. "Why don't you just say 'the top of that tower'?" she asked.

"Because if I do not add 'you mentioned earlier', it implies that there is a tower nearby we are both looking at, adding it makes my dialect easier to understand for the readers." explained Baby Bowser.

"What?" Angelica said.

"Never mind." said Baby Bowser.


End file.
